bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Bloons Wiki News - May 20, 2012
Hey all, Mojo here again. Time for another news post. Has it really been a week already? Anyways, you guys have better seen Spike144's post that he recently made. It has pretty important stuff. Onto the news. Bloons Wiki General *Spike covered the majority of what was going to be said here. Check out his post on the main page! *Less spammers, more registered users. Awesome. *I think we can all assume Juicestain09 has left the wiki. One of many admins. *Category issue is being dealt with. Rank Leaderboard *I've just noticed a huge error. Juicestain09 hasn't contributed since March 24, 2012, meaning that he should've been kicked off the leaderboard almost a month ago. I'll make the changes. *Greekfire975 is kicked off the leaderboard due to prolonged periods of inactivity. *Lol_Limewire is now ranked 3rd place on the leaderboard! *CyberGuy23 is now ranked to 4th place on the leaderboard! *SW8573 has made it to 5th place on the leaderboard! *Congratulate these three lucky guys! *Call me selfish, but I have just been promoted to the Zebra Bloon rank. hooray Poll The current poll is still up until June 1st! What is the most difficult BTD game for you? Head to the main page and vote! On a side note, I'm confused how BTD1 and BTD5 have the most votes. Those are the easiest games among the BTD series! Bloons Universe *On May 17, two new special agents were introduced! Welcome the Portable Lake and Pontoon! **The Portable Lake is an agent that allows water units to be placed onto land! It costs $40 Monkey Money and requires 50 units purchased ($2000 Monkey Money total) to earn the pro version. It's pretty handy for placing some Monkey Buccaneers onto tracks such as Monkey Lane. On the other hand, the agent is useless for the Tribal Turtle for obvious reasons. **The Pontoon is an agent that allows land units to be placed on water. Great for Archipelago. It costs $40 Monkey Money and also requires 50 units ($2000 Monkey Money total) purchased to earn the pro version. This agent only shines on Archipelago since most tracks have little to no water. *The Daily Challenges for March are now available to play in the Daily Challenge Vault! *The Daily Challenge for today is "Almost a Zoo". With one Super Monkey, Meerkat Spy, Beekeeper, Angry Squirrel, and Tribal Turtle, you need to complete Park Path on Easy Difficulty. You start on round 25, have 1,200 starting cash, and 100 lives. Other For those interested, I have a quick story to tell. My friends and I were driving around. We pulled over to stop for a minute and we see a guy nearby walking. He had an orange-red jacket and black pants. We saw him clenching his chest. He was also sweating and looking down. It was obvious that something was wrong, but we didn't go up to him and ask him if he's okay because he was far. Later, we head to the convienience store. We see an ambulance and a police car rushing to where the area that the man was at. Another friend that we picked up told us that she saw a man with an orange-red outfit was laying on the floor unconscious. Wow. When we look back we feel really bad for not helping a guy who was having a heart attack. We thought he was drunk or that he had a stomach ache. Poor man, I hope you get better. Pictures of the day ssa.png|You would think this is cool until you realize it's Sandbox Mode. internet-memes-now-that-makes-sense.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Blog posts